The Seven Deadly Sins
by sonyouareforsaken
Summary: Some one shots of Rogue somewhat portrating the seven deadly sins in a relationship. RoguexOC Rating may change.
1. Sin 1

_Hello! So I've had this idea in my head of writing some one shots referring the seven deadly sins and suddenly this idea came to mind. I personally feel that Rogue is a little unappreciated and since I love him, I decided to use him as one of the protagonist along with an original character of mine. I hope you guys like it! c:_

**Disclaimer: Anything related to Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

-Chapter 1: Pride

As I was sitting in the comfort of my home, I heard footsteps from the living room and smiled to myself. I knew that my boyfriend, Rogue Cheney was finally home from training. We've been dating for 3 and a half months. He's usually here when he's not at the guild or with Frosch or Sting and Lector by his side. It's weird because never in my wildest dreams I though that I was going to be in a relationship with one of the most loved people of Sabertooth plus the fact that I'm from another guild and specially Fairy Tail doesn't help much. Soon enough my purple waves were being shifted to my left side as Rogue planted a simple kiss on my cheek. I turned my head toward his direction smiling but soon enough I frowned seeing as he was covered in bruises from head to toe, literally. He kept his 'I don't care' act and just sat down on my bed, across from where I was sitting, which was on the seat of my desk. I got up and went to the bathroom to get a cloth with some alcohol to clean his cuts and another one with water to clean the dirt. When I exited the bathroom, I collapsed with a hard chest and I felt a pair of hands hold my arms, preventing me from falling.

"What are you doing Eirin?" -Rogue asked me as I looked into his red eyes. Those eyes that I love so much.

"Just getting some cloths to clean you up." -He let go of me and walked to my room again, me doing the same. He sat on the same spot on my bed and I just approached him. When I was about to start cleaning the cuts, he held my hand. I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

"You don't have to do this. I don't need it." -I sighed.

"Rogue, don't start. I want to. You are full of bruises and you are dirty. I can't tell you to not fight but at least let me help you some how." -He still was holding my hand. He was expressionless like always.

"I don't need it. Its alright, Eirin." -I was getting irritated. Don't get me wrong, I love Rogue with all my heart but I hate the fact that his pride is so up the roof, that he doesn't let me do anything to help him. The first time I saw him hurt I almost cry and he was just so careless. He said that I didn't need to worry, that it was nothing. To hell with that, I will worry, and a lot. I seriously wanted to kill him. After that, every time he gets injured or hurt, he comes to me. I guess so the guild doesn't see him. I grasped my hand from his and left to the bathroom one again. I washed out the alcohol of the cloth and hanged both of them so they could dry. I sighed. I knew he knew I was angry at him. I closed my eyes for a minute, trying to calm myself and don't make a big deal about this but in reality, I couldn't help it. I wanted to help him somehow, just as he has helped me as well. I felt a pair of arms sneak around my waist from behind and I opened my eyes, to see Rogue looking at me through the mirror. His stare was making me really uncomfortable so I shifted my eyes to the sink. He sighed and rested his chin on my shoulder. I rested my hands on his and raised my view again. He was still looking at me. I sighed.

"I'm sorry Rogue." -He raised an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"For getting upset. I know I have nothing to be upset about but I can't help it. I worry about you and I want to help you somehow. I just get mad that your stupid pride gets in the way sometimes. I know why you do it, you just don't want to seem weak." -At this, his expression softened and a small frown crossed his lips. "Rogue, just because I'm helping you doesn't mean that you are less strong because that's not true. On the contrair, if you would accept my help I would feel even better because putting everything aside, I know you're human enough to know when you need help. I will still love you and I won't think of you any less." -His hold on my waist tighten a little and he buried his face on my hair. I smiled a little. He only did this when he knew I was right. "Rogue, is because I love you that I want to help you so please, think about it. I am your girlfriend and just as you have helped me, I want to help you." -He raised his head from my shoulder.

"It's because I'm your boyfriend. I'm supposed to help you and I like helping you." -I smiled at him.

"And I'm your girlfriend. I'm supposed to help you and I want to help you." -He sighed and nodded. "Now, go and take your cape and armory off and lay on my bed, I'll be there in a minute to clean you up, alright?" -He nodded and kissed my cheek, releasing my waist and exiting the bathroom. I grabbed one of the cloths again and poured it with alcohol. I went to my room and cleaned him up. I was cleaning a cut from his forehead when he suddenly grabbed my hands and held them aside. When I was about to protest, his lips came down crashing with mine. When he parted he had a small smile.I smiled also. He released my hands and I finished what I was doing. Even thought his pride is big and sometimes clouds his mind, his heart always clear his vision.

* * *

**Important: **_Excuse if at some points Rogue sounds a little out of character. I'm using the little information that exists about him plus of how Hiro projects him. In my opinion yes, he is a cold bastard but he has a heart and deep down he is caring so. Also, at some things you may think like 'what...' but remember is a fan fiction. I'm trying to make it as real to the manga/anime as possible._

_This is the first time I publish a story on here or any other place and I would like to know how I did on the progress of this. This first chapter is a little short, but I'm already working on the next 3 and I have half of those. I really, really, __really__ would appreciate if you told me what you though of it. After I created the document and was fixing any mistakes and what not, I had many doubts but decided to leave it. _

_If there any grammar mistakes, please excuse me I tend to get inspiration to write around 4 in the morning with my eyes half closed so if any, let me know and I'll change it. c:_


	2. Sin 2

_Hello once again! Yes, I'm updating again because I'm happy! I woke up to have a review and a follow alert from **babylovee** and that made my day so much better! It motivated me to finish one of the chapters so I could post it. Of course, I had to wait until I got home from college but it was alright. Half way down the chapter, I received another review and that gave me another bust up to finish the chapter. Which to the mysterious guest I say a big thank you as well. Gah, it made me so happy! c:_

_Also, I wanted to point out that this chapter and the first one are from Eirin's point of view, which is my original character. I just wanted to point that not all chapters are going to be form her point of view. Some will be on Rogue's and some will be in third-person point of view. Since I decided to not stick to the order of the sins that I originally picked out, but to post it according as I finish writing them, this is the next one. Hope you guys like it! _

_On the bottom of the chapter I'm going to explain some things of it so please read it so you can understand. Thank you. c:_

**Disclaimer: Anything related to Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

-Chapter 2: Greed

I sighed contently as I laid on the comfort of my bed and with the heat of my boyfriend's body next to me. Today was a really hard day, for the both of us. For me not only was physical, but also emotional as seeing that Rogue and I had a huge fight. I know that being with him brought some ups and downs just like any relationship but trying to make Rogue comprehend a neutral point of view was easier said than done. I was trying to kick out the flashbacks that came back reminding me of the horrible day I had today, but they wouldn't leave me alone.

[flashback]

"Gajeel, knock it off already." –I said as I was at a table with Lucy, Levy and Rogue, talking with the blond as the blue-haired was reading a book and my black-haired boyfriend was listening. Rogue was seating at my right picking a fight with him while Lucy and Levy were seated in front of me.

Since Rogue and I are together, the guild has slowly accepted his presence around since he's also not that sociable with most of the people around, that does somewhat the trick. On the other hand, he is more comfortable around Lucy and Levy, since I spend most of my time at the guild with them when they're around. I, on the other hand, wasn't allowed to enter his guild because of what happen at the grand magic games with Natsu beating both of the famous dragon slayers of Sabertooth. I didn't mind though, I was going to feel uncomfortable there because I knew I wasn't welcome not only by the master, but the members as well. I had a decent understanding with Sting, since he was Rogue's partner, but I knew he was still a little apprehensive about the situation. Frosch was with Happy, Lily and Carla, the fellow Exceeds were friendly enough to handle her, even though Frosch reminds me of happy in a way. Erza, Gray and Natsu already gave Rogue _the _speech. You know the typical 'you hurt her and I'll kill you' one. I also knew he was intimidated by Erza because, typical of her, she pointed a sword to his throat and sentenced him to death if he hurt me anyway a human-being can be hurt by another. He kept his indifferent attitude but I could see the fear in his eyes. He just nodded and assured her that he would not hurt me, on the contraire.

"Your boyfriend started it. Besides, we have some unfinished business to handle." –Gajeel responded, cracking his knuckles. I glared at him and sighed. Rogue, sensing my irritation, wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer, making me lean my head on his shoulder. I smiled a little and leaned in, closing my eyes for a moment before he talked.

"I still want to fight you Gajeel, but right now I don't think is the time." –Gajeel just smirked and left the table. I frowned a little and got up from the table, starling the girls and Rogue.

"I'm going to head home. I don't want to be here anymore." –Levy frowned.

"Is it because of Gajeel?" –My blue-haired friend asked. I shocked my head.

"He clearly ruined the mood," –I said it loud enough for him to hear it and then continued. "but not completely. I just feel like being at home." –She nodded.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow at the guild. Don't forget we're going on a mission with Lu-chan early." –I nodded, smiling at the girls and walking out of the guild. Rogue was behind me and when we exited the guild, he walked beside me. You would think that we're the typical lovely-dolly couple but in reality, we're not and that's one of the things that we like about each other. Don't get me wrong, we have our moments when he holds my hand or wraps his arm around my shoulder but its only when he takes me on dates and that rarely happens since we're both busy with missions, specially him. I don't mind though, I like it that way. The time we've been together I've been trying to make him stop his rivalry with Gajeel or at least cease it a little, which has only lead to failures. After the 10-minute walk to my apartment, I opened the door and got inside, going directly to my room. Rogue entered and closes the door behind him, also following me to my room as I was hanging the light jacket I had on and placing my shoes on the closet. When I turned around, he was sitting on my bed, glancing at me with his eyebrow raised.

"What?" –I ask as I crossed my arms. I knew what was coming after I spoke the word.

"What is the real reason you wanted to leave the guild so early?" –I sighed and turned to my closed, roaming around the shelves that were placed on the left side of the closet, filled with books as I tried to find one that I wanted to read. As I did this, I spoke.

"Because I don't want Gajeel and you fighting. And that stupid argument pissed me off."

"Why?" –I turned around and by the look on his face, he knew that I was upset.

"Because, every time you come to the guild, we can't have a moment with out both of you picking a fight with each other. I just want both of you to be alright with each other and after all the fighting I did with Natsu, Erza and everyone else so we could have a place to chill besides my apartment, is unfair that your rivalry with Gajeel comes in the middle of me spending time with you. His stupid metal ass is being really annoying every time! I don't see you as often as I would like and yet, when we're at the guild, always the subject of Gajeel comes along or a fight is about to happen. It pisses me off. You can come any other day and fight with him, I don't even care, but if you say you came to see me, why do you have to pick a fight?" –I said as I rambled on about the subject. He just sat there quietly, listening attentively but still managing to keep his bored and uninterested expression. It made me slightly angrier at the situation. I knew he had his reasons, but if he says he's going to do something, then don't go doing the exact opposite. He then got up and went to me, getting close to me and staring at my eyes. I got slightly intimidated, his tall figure hovering over me. He stared at my eyes, like looking for something in my eyes, and I didn't backed down, as I was angry enough to shove away the uncomfortable feeling of being stared at. He sighed and grabbed my arms, pulling me to a hug. I sneaked my arms around his waist as he had his around my shoulders. I laid my head on his chest for a moment, forgetting everything that happen moment ago, forgetting that the rest of the world exited outside from this embrace. He then pulled away and looked again into my eyes.

"I know you don't understand my reasons, but I need to beat him." –I made a sound that showed frustration, and pushed him a little, so I could walk away. I walked out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Rogue followed me there. "Can you please understand? Is my goal to beat Gajeel, is what I have to do." –I groaned in frustration.

"You don't understand the point that I'm trying to bring Rogue. _I don't care _if you want to break each other's neck but be sure to come to the guild to do so first. If you came to spend time with me, don't go and provoke him. I know there's the slight tension of you wanting to fight him and him wanting to rip your throat because of what you did to your dragon, but if I'm around, don't because I don't want to watch the love of my life and one of my nakama fight and specially at the magnitude that the both of you will take it." –I drooped the glass of water on the sink and went to my room, putting my shoes back on and grabbing the same jacket, also grabbing my keys and exiting the apartment, leaving Rogue behind. I needed some fresh air to calm down because if this argument went any further, things were going to get ugly.

Why does he have to be so _greedy_ towards fighting and proving something? Is like he doesn't want to reason about it. Since I've meet him, since the first time he asked me out and talked to me, he was straight-forward of his intentions and I was alright with it because I though he would know how to keep both things separate from each other. I walked and walked until I ended up at Magnolia Park, I sighed softly and walked to an empty bench, sitting down for a moment and feeling the air pass by. After a few minutes, I calmed down and decided to walk around town for a little bit. When I got back, the sun was setting. I though that Rogue left because of the amount of time I spend outside. I didn't mean to sound so mean and to be like that but I couldn't help it. I knew I needed to apologize when I see him. I entered the apartment and the lights were off on the living room and kitchen. I went to my room after turning on a little lamp that was on the living room. I went to my closet and putted the jacket back after taking it off and took my shoes off also leaving them there. With the light coming from the window, I searched once again for a book. Then I felt two hands on my waist and I gasped, being a little scared of the sudden movement and not expecting it at all. Rogue kissed my neck and laid his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." –He said while I turned around in his arms. I was a little surprise since in the time we've been together he has never apologized before. Sure, we had our little fights here and there and he somewhat admitted when he was wrong and I knew he was sorry, but he wasn't one of vocalizing an apology. I looked into his eyes and sighed, a small smile on my lips.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have exploded like that." –He shocked his head.

"It was a normal response. I think I would've reacted worse if I was in your place." –I laughed a little. He then leaned down and kissed me quickly, grabbing my hand and walking with me to the bed. He lay down and patted the spot next to him. I smiled and lay down next to him, the only sounds of the room being our breathing.

[present time]

I sighed and turned in the bed, facing the rest of the room and giving him my back. I then felt him move and not even a minute later, his arm was around my waist and pulling me close to him. He buried his head in the crook of my neck and I could feel his breathing hitting my neck, making me have goose bumps. I tried to buried myself as much as I can to him, appreciating this moment. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. As I did so, I smiled to myself. Rogue Cheney, what a greedy bastard you can be.

* * *

**Important: **_Excuse my lack of creativity when it comes to fights. I know the chapter is about greed and that greed basically means the desire of having material stuff and gaining them, but as any other sin, it doesn't have to be only the desire of having material things, it can also be portrait with power, as it is in this case. It is my way of interpreting a greedy person, which I think every human been is in some way or another. Also, in there somewhere, apprehensive is written at some point. When I wrote the word, I meant it to be as in 'uneasy'. I just like to use big words. Hehe. :3_

_Anyways, please tell me your thoughts on how I'm doing and if you have any other comment, leave me a review! They motivate me to write and it makes me happy to know your thoughts. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I just hope I can update soon since I don't have any work to do yet from college. _

_Any grammar mistakes, please tell me and I'll correct them and I'll be sure to not make them the next time. c:_


	3. Sin 3

_Hi you guys! Here's the third chapter of the series! I'm so happy with the reviews I have. It may not be that much, but they still motivate me to write and they make me happy because I know what you guys think about it. Another thing that motivated me to finish another chapter was the fact that I already got my keys! If you're wondering what I'm talking about, I'm going to tell you ;3. I ordered a package of Lucy celestial keys on necklace forms and I've been waiting for them for like 3 weeks and I'm so happy they finally got here. They look amazing!_

_Anyways, I wanted to tell you guys is that for the next 4 chapters, updates my be slow. The other 4 sins that I need to write are making my writing somewhat complicated because I dont't want to write a complete piece of trash, I want something that makes sense, that I like and that goes with the story line I putted together. So bear with me, I promise that I will finish this._

_Also, I got another idea for a fan fiction last night. Its going to be about Rogue with another original character and I was thinking to include Sting also with an original character. Also, I was thinking of posting it to make up for the posible wait of this series. It's going to be longer than 7 chapters, obviously, since its going to be a story. So look out for that._

**Important: **_For the sin 'lust', I wanted to ask you guys how you would like it to be written. Do you want me to write like a scene or just a narrative version of it? I don't know what to do because I don't want to write something that you guys won't like and I also want you guys to be involve with it somehow. Please leave me feedback on that as soon as possible so I can continue with my writing. Thank you._

**Disclaimer: Anything related to Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

-Chapter 3: Envy

Rogue was never one of showing emotions, even though he shows occasionally that he had more heart than his partner, Sting Eucliffe. Rogue was quiet and self-kept, most of the time being by the company of his loyal Exceed, Frosch, who always seem to be by his side. When he meet Eirin, he didn't though that the purple-haired girl was going to change his life.

The first encounter both of them had was in a town in the middle of Fiore, almost in the middle of both guilds. She, as clumsy as she can be, tumbled in front of Rogue with a huge pile of books, which he help to balance. The first time he saw the girl, he had to admit, he was star struck. He had never seen such a character like herself and he was really intrigue as he saw a hint of mystery in her eyes and in the small smile she hold. She murmured a small 'thanks' and headed off, disappearing though the sea of people.

The second time they meet, was actually at the Grand Magic games when Fairy Tail was entering. The purple-haired girl was on the front row, watching and cheering for her guild as just as that they locked eyes. She offered him a smile, while he stood dumb founded by the coincidence. He didn't knew how to react to this because he already knew that the girl was a beauty. Even though he seemed like a heartless bastard, Rogue was actually one of emotions.

The third time they meet, was actually the most important one yet. The girl was on a small coffee shop of the many that the capital of the Fiore Kingdom, The Flower Blooming Capital, Crocas has to offer when she suddenly felt that someone was watching her. She raised her view from the book she was currently reading, and look around quickly. When she saw nothing unsuspicious, she took a sip from her coffee and buried herself back into the book.

A minute later, and she saw a shadow sat in front of her. She raised her view once again and found the stranger that helped her with her book and the same one she saw at the arena. She couldn't lie to herself, there was something about this stranger that called out to her, but she didn't knew what. Maybe it was the way that he looked somewhat mysterious, or the fact that the kind man helped her once when he didn't really have to. But what really intrigue her at the moment was the fact that this man was sitting across from her, looking at her expectantly. She closed her book, not after putting a small feather she use as a book mark and laid it on the table. She offered a smile before she spoke.

"Hi." –He looked at her somewhat surprise. He didn't expect her to be the one to talk first even though he was somewhat expectant to be the one that did something to kill the silence. He was actually preparing what to say. He didn't knew if to stop the 'beating around the bush' thing and tell her straight up or if to talk with her a little before. You wouldn't really expect a guy like him to be talking to a girl about 'knowing her' or 'going out with her'. He decided to send everything to hell and just get over with it. He knew that the chances of her saying yes were close to none, but he cold try.

"Would you like to get dinner with me tonight?" –She blinked a few times not really expecting this outburst from him. She knew that she shouldn't have the thoughts that she was having right now crossed her mind, but she couldn't help it. She had heard from Natsu and Lucy what happen when they got here to the capital, but she couldn't help to be drawn to the character in front of her and in some way, she wanted to get that feeling out, but actually interacting with man.

"I would love to." –She offered him a small smile of assurance so he could see she was serious. To say that he was surprised was an understatement. He was more than that. He offered her a small smile as well. Convenient for him, she was seated in a window table so he could show her the restaurant he wanted to meet. He pointed to the restaurant across the street before he started to talk.

"We'll meet there at 8." –He got up after that and just left without another word. She just smiled to herself, took another sip of her coffee, opened her book once again and continued reading, hoping that tonight went well.

Both of them were really nervous for the events that might occur tonight but they couldn't help it. They were surprised when they made their way to the entrance of the restaurant and saw each other. He was admiring her beauty, her purple waves from earlier tied up in a semi-high pony tail, her bangs out in front of her forehead. Her black and white summer dress was cascading down, reaching to the top of her knees, tied up in her neck and showing her shoulders and a little of her back and with some simple black sandals to finish the look. She look simple, but she still looked beautiful in his eyes. He was wearing his attire from the day, but she didn't mind much.

She couldn't lie to herself, she found herself attracted to him either way. He bowed a little and led her inside, earning a smile and nod, moving her feet to enter the restaurant, him following her behind. They sat in a booth a little parted from the rest; both glad that they could have their privacy. If one thing they both had in common and didn't knew by that time, was the fact that they both liked to have their privacy. They sat down across from each other, both nervous on how to start the evening. Since the moment he asked her to have dinner with him, something has been on her mind and wanted to ask him, so being her blunt self, she did it to break the ice.

"Why?" –She asked her, earning a confused look from him. She sighed and looked at him in the eyes for the first time since the library incident. She found herself lost in them for a moment, seeing a mix of indifference and emotion behind them. She smiled with out even thinking about it. "Why did you asked me out to dinner?" –He was a little surprised by her forwardness, but still somewhat happy she did so. He decided to just be honest with her from the start, since she had been the same.

"Just because. I wanted to get to know you better." –She started to relax a little, a small smirk crossed her face but not before Rogue noticed it. She nodded and laid back, being a little more comfortable and deciding to start the 'knowing' part of this. She knew that he was a mysterious man, so she knew he wasn't going to say many things that easily to him. He looked to be a very reserved man, only saying things that are necessary and for her, that was somewhat enough for now. She also liked a challenge so she also didn't mind.

He though it was fair enough so he made the next question without hesitation. "Why did you accepted?" –She smirked again, only this time not making any effort on hiding it.

"Why not accept? To be honest, I just wanted to get a chance to talk to you in some point and since the chance came, I took It." –He nodded and leaned back on the seat, also feeling comfortable for the first time in the evening.

The conversation kept flowing like that from that point on. Both of them learned fair amount of information from each other. Both of them found mystery in each other somehow, but both of them didn't mind. In that moment, they were content on how the events of the night were coming along. Both of them already finished dinner and Rogue was walking Eirin to where she was staying when suddenly she asked him a question that he didn't knew how to respond.

"Rogue, how is your guild?" –He raised his eyebrow at her.

"In what way you ask?" –She shrugged her shoulders.

"In general I guess. Like, how are they with each other, how you see each other, stuff like that." –He though about it a little and sighed. He knew Sabertooth was a guild that was based mostly and highly about power. If you didn't had power, you weren't allowed and if you failed, you got kicked out. He told her exactly what he though about his guild. He did like it, but sometimes the human part of him wishes they were at least a little friendlier about each other. She frowned a little. Sensing this, he asked her what was wrong and she just sighed.

"I just can't imagine myself out of Fairy Tail. The guild is composed by people that mean the world to me. I would give my life for them with my eyes close if it came down to it. The guild is my home, my family. They are my nakama and just as anyone in Fairy Tail would give their lives for each other, I would give mine in a heart beat." –She told him that she wasn't judging him, she understood he had his reasons, but in her heart, she felt he could do something to change that.

In that moment, Rogue Cheney felt **envious** of the girl beside her. He somewhat dread at some point to have someone, to have people he could rely on, someone to be close to, someone he could say the same thing Eirin told him. Sensing him deep in though she sighed, stopping in her tracks and looking at the floor. He walked a little further until he noticed that the purple-haired girl wasn't walking beside him. He turned around to find her looking at the stars.

The sky was clear and the full moon looked really white and beautiful in her eyes. The stars sparkled all around and it made her feel at ease. She took a deep breath and exhaled, looking back at the black haired guy in front of her. He looked somewhat confused. "I'm sorry for asking. I sensed that my question made you uncomfortable." –The corners of his lips tugged upwards a little. He found interesting that the girl is really attentive on body language of others and that somewhat made him curious for some reason so he decided to push her capabilities a little further.

"What do you mean?"

"I felt that my question made you uncomfortable." –She repeated to him. "I didn't meant it like that though, I was just curious. I've heard that Sabertooth is not really that of a friendly guild, so that's why I asked. I've had some encounters with Sabertooth mages before and they seem somewhat… arrogant for some reason and for you to be different is good."

"What makes you think I'm different?" –At this she smirked.

"You may act all arrogant at some points, careless and emotionless on another but I can read your eyes like they are pages of a book." –He was taken back by this, he didn't though of it. He smiled a little and grabbed her hand, pulling her so she could walk. She was surprised, but walk nonetheless and felt her cheeks turn a little hot. She knew she was blushing.

Rogue though about it. Yes, he was somewhat envious of Eirin, because she had something he had desire for a really long time. But those same emotions made him stronger so in another part he was alright. They reached their destination and he walked her to the door. She opened it and before closing it, she turned around.

"Thanks for the evening, I had a really good time Rogue." –He nodded.

"I did too. Hope we can do it again some time." –She blushed a little once again and nodded.

She approached him, reaching on her toes to make herself taller, and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She saw how his cheeks turned a really light pink color and she smiled, finding the scene in front of her adorable. She backed away smiling and before she could close the door she murmured a 'good night' and closed the door.

Rogue stood there, still shocked by the action and a smile crossed his face slowly drifting him from his daze. He then started to make his way to where the rest of Sabertooth was staying and to the room he shared with Sting and the Exceeds, thinking of the events of the night. Even though he felt envious towards her, he couldn't help but to smile because she was just the warmth his heart needed to make him realize that he may after all have what he wished for so long.

* * *

_I realize that I like to write a lot of fluffy scenes haha c:. I can't help it though, I just imagine Rogue being somewhat like that with all his cute smile and beautiful face._

_Any grammar mistakes please let me know and I'll correct them. Arigato. c:_


	4. Sin 4

_Hi you guys! I know its been some days since I last update. I've been with some writers block lately plus that my social life is trying to drag me out of my computer and I've been busy this week with college and stuff. This chapter is the only one that probably stuck with the original order that I was going to upload the one shots. This one is also the one I asked your opinion about. If you haven't deduced which one it is, keep reading then. :3_

_Also, thanks for all the reviews and follow alerts that I have gotten. That seriously makes me soooo happy and it really motivates me. Thats why every chance that I got, I wrote some until today that I decided to finish this chapter since it was the most that I have written on. Thank you to the ones that have__ favorite and followed the story._

_I took extra care with this chapter because I didn't want to portrait something that didn't went along. I understand that us humans have an animalistic side, and specially in this sin, is portrait in some way but since I'm not that good writing intimate scenes... it took me a bit of difficulty to be satisfied with this chapter and I'm still a little doubtful with it. I could have done better, but at the same time I don't want to get in trouble so. You may notice also that the rating of this story changed, is because of this chapter the rest that are going to come. I'm to shy to write things like that but I tried to make it as indicial as posible but yet to keep it discrite. Weird thing to explain, I know. Anything else that I remember, will be put in the bottom of the chapter._

_Another last thing: this chapter is going to switch from time to time from Rogue's POV to Eirin's POV. I wanted to adapt both POV's since the sensations, experiences and ways of seeing things are different. Don't worry, I will specify when the POV switches. _

**Disclaimer: Anything related to Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

-Chapter 4: Lust

I was making my way to my girlfriend's house. Today was our one-year anniversary and to say I was nervous was an understatement. Never in my wildest dreams I though that I would have such an amazing girlfriend plus that I would be with her so much time. I took a deep breath and held the single rose that I had on my hand tight as I hide it behind my back, connecting my fist with the door in a single knock when my girlfriend Eirin opened the door and launched herself at me, making me stumble a little before I could wrap my arms around her, giving her back the hug. When she finished hugging me, she kept her arms wrapped around my neck and she gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

When she separated from me, I brought the rose to her view and I saw how her eyes twinkled with some sort of happiness. She looked at me with her big smiled and gave me another kiss. I approached the rose and she grabbed it, also grabbing my hand and leading me inside, closing the door behind us. I sat on the couch and she disappeared to the kitchen, to put the rose in a glass I'm guessing. She then disappeared to her room for a minute, before returning with something wrapped in paper. I looked at her curiously, only to be answered with a smile. She sat next to me and laid the thing on my lap, looking me with that smile of hers and looking into my eyes when I looked up.

"Happy anniversary, Rogue." –I offered her a small smile and removed the paper carefully, only to be greeted with a book. I looked at her and raised my eyebrow.

"That book you have in your hands is an ancient book about some part of the history of dragons. I heard there was some sort of books like that, and I've been looking all over for at least one. I know Gajeel has some, and I asked him where he has found it. He told me that he looked all over and also from jobs, so I looked everywhere for one so I could give it to you. I know you probably think is nothing, but actually I've read it and I though it might be interesting for you. You don't have to accept it if you don't like It." –She spoke the last sentence with a little sadness. I couldn't just reject something like that. She spend a lot of time and effort trying to get the book for me and also spend a lot of jewels to have it in her power. I shock my head and grabbed her hand, kissing it and then linking our fingers together.

"I want to read it. Thank you Eirin, this is really special and I'm amazed you went to all this trouble just to get this book for me. Really, thank you." –She smiled and nodded, giving me a short kiss on my lips.

"It was a pain the butt trying to find it but when I did I knew that it was the perfect gift. I spend a lot of time thinking of the perfect gift to give you, and this is what came up with." –She laid back on the couch and sighed with a frown. I looked at the book in my hands and smiled. Eirin definitely was the perfect girl for me, as cheesy as it sounds.

"Don't beat yourself up for it, I like it and its more special because you gave it to me. So thank you." –She smile and nodded. I laid back on the couch too and looked at her, taking a minute to admire her.

She had her eyes close, some of her long, purple strands of hair flowing down her shoulders to her front, her silky smooth skin looking somewhat glowingly, her black tank top hugging every curve of her upper body, fitting her perfectly, her black shorts fitting the lower waist and her smooth looking legs resting on the coffee table in front of her.

I never really though of Eirin in that way, but lately, I just want to be next to her all the time, feel her body heat, her arms tangled around me, her legs tangled around my own, her head resting on my chest while my arms are wrapped around her shoulders, keeping her close to me never wanting to let her go.

"Rogue?" –He sweet voice broke the trance I was in, her light brown eyes looking at me full of curiosity while a small shade of really light pink was barely in her cheeks. Shit, she caught me staring. I sighed and looked up to the sealing. I felt her thumb pressed against the back of my hand and I looked at her, seeing her smile as she leaned to my shoulder and rested her head.

"You should stop worrying so much about looking strong around me Rogue, I know you're a softy inside." –I sighed and heard her giggle a little. It made me smile. She then got up, offering me if I wanted something to drink or eat. I said no and she nodded, disappearing moments later to the kitchen and coming back with a glass of water.

We didn't have planned anything for today, since I wasn't supposed to even be here. She sat again next to me, grabbing the remote control from the coffee table and turning the TV on, watching whatever was on. She grabbed my hand; lacing our fingers together once again and making me look at her, being mesmerized again by her beauty. I found myself doing that often when I was with her like this. Suddenly I felt this urge to kiss her so I sat straight, grabbed her chin turning her face to me and kissing her lips softly. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck, shifting her position so her upper body was facing me. I have never wanted something, or in this case, someone as much as I want Eirin. This year has been so special and she had changed my life in so many different ways. After a few minutes of kissing, she parted her lips from mine and looked at me smiling.

"Rogue, what's gotten into you?" –I raised my eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" –She laughed softly.

"Lately, when we see each other, you give me so much affection. Not that I'm complaining, of course, is just, odd." –I sighed.

"Well, I don't know, I just…" –I contemplate if to tell her the truth or not.

"Rogue, tell me the truth. You know I won't judge you, I've told you this before." –I nodded.

"Lately I just want to feel you close. I feel like I just want to hug you and kiss you. I don't know, it's an odd feeling. I've never felt like this before. Well, is not like I have been in love before anyways." –She smiled warmly at me and nodded. She then hugged me tightly. I returned the embrace, inhaling her scent and snuggling my head in the crook of her neck, giving it a soft kiss. I heard her sigh and I smiled.

I then felt her hands tangled in my hair, and it was my turn to sigh, loving the feeling of her fingers in my hair. I then felt her tug my hair a little and I raised my head to see her face. She had a serious expression on, and I suddenly felt nervous for some reason. She leaned her forehead to mine, and she stared at me.

"I want you to be my first Rogue." –The sudden affirmation took me of guard. Yes, we have talked about this a few times in the past but I never actually thought that it was going to happen. I felt my usual confidence slip away and in its place was nervousness. Did I want this to happen? Yes. Am I nervous as fuck? Positive. Do I probably going to fuck it? There's a 110% chance that I will but in the moment that I looked into Eirin's eyes and saw the pure love and warmness she stared at me, all the doubts and nervousness I felt slipped away. I took her hand and dragged her to her room, closing the door once we were inside. I let go of her hand and paced around the room a little.

"Are you sure about this Eirin? I mean, I just don't want you to regret it later." –She sighed and nodded.

"Why are you so nervous about Rogue? Is not like you're going to kill me."

"I know, but I've heard that for you girls it hurts and I just… don't like the idea of me hurting you." –She sighed and approached me, wrapping her arms around my waist and leaning her head on my chest.

"I'll be fine Rogue. No matter what, I'll be fine and happy at the end because you'll be by my side and I'll be happy because I'm yours, no matter what." –I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly. Then I separated from her, taking off my cape and armory, laying it on the desk of her room.

I cupped her face and brought my lips down to hers, and that's when I felt all the assurance I needed from her to continue on with this. She wrapped her arms around my neck, getting closer to me and I moved my arms from her cheeks to her waist, bringing her as close as possible. Somehow I manage to bring her close to the bed while still kissing her, not wanting to waste any moment apart from her.

I then felt her separate from me and when I was about to protest, she pushed me to the bed, falling with a small 'thud' sound as I sat on the bed waiting for her. She sat on my lap and I felt my cheeks turn warm and I knew that it was a reaction of what she did. She brought her lips back to mine and I forgot about everything else. I wrapped my arms around her waist once again. I felt her lips move from mine and to my neck, making my breathing get stuck on my throat.

All these new sensations and feelings Eirin is making feel are so much better experienced than heard. All those stories when Sting just talk about how an amazing night he had with girls and all that stuff he said are nothing compared to this. This are feeling talking, not the desired sin of wanting the body of someone. I know that all of this is real, that all of this means something, that all of this is worth everything to put into, as cheesy as it sounds.

I tried to bite a groan but failed miserably, because I heard Eirin laugh softly and I knew she heard me. She brought her lips back to mine and kissed me more aggressively than before, making my wanting feeling become bigger. I kissed her back as hungrily as she was kissing me, as I felt her trying to lean me back on the bed. I let her, leaning back and bringing her with me, placing my hands under her shirt still on her waist.

*Eirin's POV*

When I felt his hands land under my shirt I shivered a little bit, the coldness of his hands coming in contact with the warm of my skin. I like the way it feels though. His hands feel like they belong there, perfectly grabbing a hold of my shaped waist. I parted from his lips, feeling my cheeks turn warm by my next though and sudden movement. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head, switching my view from him.

This is all new to me and I feel nervous about it but I still want him to make me his. I felt Rogue's hand on my chin, turning my head to look at him. He had a somewhat fainted pinkish color on his cheeks and it made me feel a little less nervous knowing that I wasn't the only one nervous about this. He then took his shirt off, giving me opportunity to admire his toned chest, which I already knew that existed.

I have already have seen Rogue without a shirt but this feel different. He didn't took his shirt because he was injured, or because by mistake he got wet by the rain or something study like that, he took it because he wanted to, because he wanted me to see him. I returned my lips back to his, kissing him once again even more hungrily than before. He returned it, sliding his hands up and down my back, making my skin to have goose bumps.

It was his turn to move his lips from mine and to my neck, leaving trails of kisses on my jaw and chin until his lips got to his destination. I moaned lowly but I knew he heard it because he kissed the same spot a little harder again. While he kissed that spot that drove me insane over and over again, I tangled my hands in his soft, black hair. His hands traveled up to were my bra was, taking the straps off my shoulders and kissing there. I was in pure bliss feeling his lips on my skin. Its like they belong there.

His hands traveled to unhook my bra and after succeeding, he threw it to the floor, leaving me expose and cold. By instinct, I covered with my arms, leaning to his chest and hiding my face in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms for a moment around me, and then making me sit straight, looking at me. Slowly, he went to take my arms and putting them to my side, making my early light blush to appear once again. However, he kept his eyes on mine and for some reason, it made my heart skip a beat and my stomach to start doing flips. It proved that he loved me and was with me because of his feelings, not because of my body. But, the desire of the human body is inevitable. We started to kiss once again and we kept placing sweet, playful kisses here and there.

Clothes were discarded one by one and we were soon on our birthday suits in front of each other with blush in both of our faces. Rogue was on top of me, kissing my lips while he made me a woman, preventing me from thinking too much of the pain that it was causing me at the moment. I have heard that this was only the first time, that later on it was going to get better, but I still couldn't help the fact that this pain was horrible. I small tear fell down and Rogue whipped it off, looking at me with sorrowful eyes. I kissed his nose as a signal that it was alright and gave him a small smile, returning my lips to his. Soon enough the pain turned into pleasure, and those thoughts of wanting it to end already went to hell.

-TIME SKIP-

*Rogue's POV*

We were laying in bed, the sweat of our bodies stick to one another and our legs tangled together making everything more perfect that what already was. Eirin's long, purple hair was all over her pillow, her face looking at me with a smile on her lips. She looked even more beautiful than she already was. I wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her close to me, her wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I love you Rogue." –I smiled.

"I love you, too. Never doubt that, okay?" –She nodded and gave me a kiss on my lips, closing her eyes. I closed mine, with a smile plastered on my lips. This was something _way _different than anything I have experienced before, and I'm more than glad to have experienced with a girl as amazing as Eirin, because this lustful feeling is fueled by her and only her.

* * *

_I may feel like something is missing in this chapter. I was afraid that I wasn't going to make it as detail as possible but at the same time make it waaaay to detailed, since I like to write a lot of details to give the reader that boost to imagine the scene. _

_Like I stated at the starters of the chapter, I'm not that satisfied with this chapter but I somewhat like it. Could have done better, but whatever. Leave me your thought on it, please. Me and my fluffy scenes. What can I do? I'm a hopeless romantic in the bottom of my heart and it express itself when I write. :3_

_I like to write on Rogue's POV because it gives me a chance to portrait him as I imagine his personality to be. Of course, I take this out of the little information that Hiro has revealed of the character plus of how Hiro projects him with his gestures, facial expressions and actions._

_Also, like I said before, if updates are slow, forgive me. I'm in a serious writer's block at the moment but I'll try to come up with ideas for it._

_Any grammar mistakes please notified them to me and I'll correct them immediately. _

_Until next time! c:_


	5. Sin 5

_Hi you guys! I'm sorry I've been absent for so long! If you read the last chapter, you know I told you guys I had a serious major case of writes block, in which was difficult to get out of to be honest. After I got out of it, 2 of my professors decided that it was okay to give tests and I was busy with doing those in which one of them was super long and to do at home. Also, the fact that my social life, yet again, is trying to pull me away from my computer in combination with my xbox and I've been playing video games before going to bed, leaving me with little time to write since I'm so hooked with a game I bought. Any who, I'm back, for now. c:_

_This is sort of a random chapter, and I hope you guys like it. One day I sat down and started brainstorming different things from Fairy Tail, both manga and anime, trying to figure out what to write for the last remaining chapters of this mini collection. _

_Also, another anime has been taking some of my time, which is Black Butler, so in any case you want to blain anyone or anything for my lack of writing, blame Sebastian. ;3_

_Anyways, I'll stop with the author notes now. Anything else that is needed to say, will be at the end. _

**Disclaimer: Anything related to Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

-Chapter 5: Wrath

It was a sunny day in Magnolia. Everyone seems to be in a good mood, including one of the famous dragon slayers of Sabertooth, who was making his way to Fairy Tail to visit his girlfriend, Eirin with a small smile plastered on his face. He was exited and nervous about today.

The purpose of his visit to the guild was one that he was pretty sure she wasn't going to expect. He was exited to tell her an idea that has been swarming around his head for a week now and he was sure that the idea was going to make her happy. He wasn't sure about her best friends though. He made it to his destination and opened the guild doors to be greeted with a scene he wasn't expecting.

"What the fuuuuck!" –He screamed as he saw that Gajeel was on top of Eirin. By the look on his girlfriend's face, she wasn't that thrilled to be squished by him. He ran to where both of them were, took Gajeel by the collar of his shirt and got him up with just one push. Eirin was surprise on how just one move, Rogue pulled Gajeel with such strength that she hasn't seen before.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to _my _girlfriend?!" –Gajeel didn't budge one bit on his rant. Rogue was infuriating with what he just witnessed. How does he dare to even _touch _his girlfriend and even be on top of her.

"Look, baka, it was an accident. I fell on top of her fighting with flame head so calm yourself. Eirin is just a good friend and that's it." –Rogue laughed dryly and looked into Gajeel's eyes. For the first time in a while, Gajeel felt somewhat nervous at the stare the fellow dragon slayer was giving him but of course, he didn't show it. Rogue looked at him with such wrath and hatred, Gajeel actually though he was going to throw him across the room and start punching him senseless.

"_I don't care _if it was god who threw you to her, you were _on top_ and it looked so wrong in so many levels. Next time I see something like that or even see you near her while you're fighting or if you hurt her in anyway, shape or form, I _will _murder you." –The look on Rogue's face told Gajeel that he wasn't joking. Rogue pushed Gajeel away and went to Eirin, helping her up and grabbing her hand a little hard and dragging her out of the guild. Eirin sighed and walked with Rogue, knowing is was better not to argue.

They walked in silence to the purple-haired girl's apartment, Rogue still holding her hand a little to hard. When she closed the door after they got in, Rogue let go of Eirin's hand and started pacing back and forth on the living room. The girl was leaning on the doorframe watching him with a small smile plastered on her face.

"I cannot believe the guy. Who does he think he is? Getting all over _my _girl. What the fuck?! He's lucky I didn't do anything to him. Asshole. I'll get him next time." –He kept murmuring to himself as Eirin tried not to laugh at the poor guy. He was still mad at the situation and the way he was reacting was making the girl laugh. She couldn't hold it any longer and laughed a little, making the raged guy stop suddenly and turn around, looking at her like she had two heads.

"What?" –She asked as she raised one of her eyebrows at him.

"Why are you laughing?" –She smiled and shocked her head.

"Its nothing." –He glared at her unintentionally, and she knew it. Eirin knew Rogue had a temper underneath all and sometimes it happens to come out. She didn't mind though. She knows that everyone gets mad once in a while and once under the influence, it was rather difficult for some people to calm down.

She also knew that Rogue being a dragon slayer, he was sort of a dragon, which are creatures really possessive of their mate and even though she wasn't "marked" as a lot of people though, she knew he consider her his mate. After all, they already shared something very intimate and special between them. She sighed.

"I just think your jealousy is cute." –Rogue sighed and sat in the couch. Eirin smiled again and just kept looking at him. He let out a frustrated groan and covered his face with his hands.

"He just pissed me off. I was so happy for coming here, asking you if you wanted to move together and that idiotic moron has to come and ruin everything and- Eirin, what's wrong?" -She was dumbfounded. Did she heard him right?

"What did you said Rogue?" -Rogue suddenly knew what it was and looked at her with a serious expression.

"Well, I came here because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to move in with me? We've been dating for some time now and I hate the fact that I am so far away from you. I never though that I was actually going to fall in love, let alone be here asking you this, but its really what I want. I've been thinking hard about it, day and night none stop because I wanted to make the right choice for me and you, for us and this is the right choice for _us_." -Eirin was in pure and utter shock. She never though that Rogue was going to ask her to start dating, let alone to live together. At the girl's silence and shocked face, the shadow dragon slayer grew nervous and inpatient. He snapped his fingers at front of her face and she snapped out of it, looking at him, blinking a few times.

"So, what do you think?" -She smiled at him adn threw herself at him, making them fall on the couch, the purple-haired girl on top. He smiled at her when he saw that the love of his life had small tears running down her beautiful grey eyes. She stared at him for a moment before giving him a light kiss.

"Yes, I would _love _that very much!" -Rogue grinned at the girl, wrapping his arms around his waste.

"By the way, sorry for snapping at you earlier, for the glare and for the rant. I... I didn't ment it." -She shrugged her shoulders.

"Is nothing babe." –Rogue looked at her and a small smile creeped on his lips. He wrapped his arms a little tighter around her. She leaned her head on his chest, listening to his steady breathing and how his heart beat increased as she tangled her hands on his hair.

After some minutes, she got up from him, grabbed his hand and forced him to get up as well. He looked at her with a confused expression. She kissed his lips softly once again and dragged him to her room. "Come on, lets take a nap." –He laughed slightly, but followed anyways. He was certain that she understood him, and for that he was grateful. He was glad he had someone as Eirin by his side, that even if he did something stupid, was a little dumb or childish sometimes, she was there next to him, no matter what. He realized that she was there to stay, and he couldn't be more thrilled to see what the future await them, _together_.

* * *

_Like always, cheesiness at the end. Forgive me, I can't helpt it! . _

_I think this chapter is short, but if I kept on leaving it to finish or writing later something better, I was certain that it was going to pass months before a really big, huge wave of inspiration stroke me and something amazing could come. I'll try and make the other two better and longer, promise. ^^_

_Any grammar mistakes please notify me, I'll correct them as soon as possible. And remember to leave me your thoughts, I love hearing from you guys and they motivate me also. c:_


	6. Sin 6

_Hello everyone! Here's another chapter of the series! I was watching Fairy Tail's new episode and I got extremely exited because I saw that Rogue and Sting were on the chapter which means no more fillers for now! I'm was exited to see the Sabertooth dragon slayers and hearing their voices and all that but I got a little disappointed. I expected their voices to be a little more deep but that's just me so forget that, I'm just glad they are shown on the anime :3._

_Anyways, this chapter was originally going to be written as the Sloth chapter, but as I kept writing, at the end I decided that it suited better gluttony, somehow. I'm not that satisfied with this chapter. I tried writing as much as I can when I had time because I know how it feels when you're reading a story and you like it and you want to keep reading but you just can't... because you have to wait. It was harder said that done. It's hard writing when you have a major case of writers block. Most of the chapter came to me almost at 1 in the morning and while I was almost head banging my way to sleepiness. Anyways, I hope you guys like it. Anything else that I forgot to say, will be at the end of the chapter like always. c:_

**Disclaimer: Anything related to Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

-Chapter 6: Gluttony

"Rogue, stop it. Come on, we have to go." –I said to my boyfriend as I was trying to get him to stop trying to get me in a mood I wasn't really into (:ifyouknowwhatimean:). I was also trying to get him out of the bed.

"Eirin, can't we stay here for a little bit more?" –I shocked my head no.

"Rogue, we already have plans with Mira that _you _agreed to in the first place. We can't just say no now because you don't feel like going out." –I let an exasperate sigh escape my lips as I was grabbing his leg and trying to pull him out of the bed. He was heavy though. For a skinny guy like him, he was heavy.

"Babe, the party can wait." –I dropped his leg and my eyes got big. Did he just call me _babe_? I looked at him in disbelieve and after a few minutes of silence, he turned to look at me. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Did you just called me babe?" –He shrugged his shoulders and nodded. I sighed again. "Forget it. Rogue, get out of bed, _now._"–I was getting pissed now. He shocked his head again. "Rogue Cheney, you're making me pissed. Get out of bed, _now_." –He raised his eyebrow challenging at me and that's where I lost it.

I grabbed his leg once again and with all the strength I had I pulled him and succeeded. He fell on the floor with a rather loud 'thud' sound and when I opened my eyes I saw him spread on the floor face down. I grinned wickedly as he looked at me. He gave me a playful glare and I crossed my arms.

"Now you'll have to get up one way or another. I'm going to the kitchen and when I come back you better be in the bathroom taking a shower, if not, there will be consequences. Understood?" –He nodded and sighed getting up from the floor and going to the bathroom. I grinned and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water and went to my room. To my pleasure, Rogue was taking a shower so I decided to change into the dress since I showered before I woke him up.

The dress had long sleeves and had black and white straps all over. I put on one of my pair of heeled boots. I choose a simple necklace, two rings and a bracelet. I curled a bit my hair and did my make up simple, not wanting to over do it. It was a somewhat formal party that Mira was doing because of her engagement with Laxus. While I was finishing my make up, Rogue came out of the bathroom already dressed. I have to admit; he looks _extremely _good in a tux. Maybe I should have my way with him later when we get home. I finished and went to him, helping him with his tie. He looked at me indifferent and I already knew; he didn't wanted to get out of here. I smirked at him and kissed his cheek, going to the bed and grabbing my keys.

I made my way to the living room, Rogue behind me and exited the apartment, Rogue closing the door behind him. He grabbed my hand and started walking, and it a sudden movement that shocked me. He usually doesn't do stuff like this but oh well. Got to enjoy it while it lasts. We made it to the guild and I must say, the music was loud. Louder than any time I could remember.

We got in and every girl and guy really stood out in their own way. Obviously the guys were in tuxedos but, for example, Natsu was wearing his scarf (not a surprise there), Gray had the first 2 buttons of his shirt open and no tie, Gajeel was the same and the guys also shone with the colors of their shirts and suits. The girls look really good also in their different dresses. Juvia was wearing a light blue strapless until the knee dress, Erza was wearing a long but with an opening on the leg light red dress, Lucy was wearing a pink until above the knee with spaghetti straps dress and Levy was wearing a summer lime green dress. Some had heels, some had flats but either way they look stunning.

We spotted Mira and approached her but I sensed some hesitation from Rogue so I had to drag him a little. She was with some people that i didn't recognize and for some reason it made me nervous. There were 2 guys and a girl. One of the guys looked at me and smiled and I felt Rogue get me closer to him. Oh the jealousy. For some reason I looked at Mira and she was grinning. I knew she knew what was going on. She said hi to Rogue first and I was actually glad.

Over the time that Rogue and I have been together, my friends have accepted (in their own way of course) Rogue and have learned to talk to him and all that. It has been hard though. He usually spends time with his fellow dragon slayers, Natsu and Gajeel, fighting their asses off (on the fighting part, it includes Gray too) or just talking to Mira on the bar when he gets tired and goes take a drink, or with Cana when he just wants to get a few drinks that has alcohol in it. Somehow, it's all working out on this side of the deal.

Mira got interrupted by her fiancé, taking her to go talk to some other people. Rogue and I decided to go where Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Gildarts were since it was with the most that we socialized with anyways.

"What did I told you guys about fighting?" –Was the first thing that I heard when I approached them and I couldn't help but to laugh. Typical Natsu and Gray behavior. "Oh, hi Eirin, Rogue." –Rogue nodded his head and I smiled to her, saying hi also to the others. I stayed by Rogue's side as the conversation between them evolved and I spaced out looking at my surroundings. Eventually, Rogue got pulled by Gray and they went their way with Natsu, Gildarts and the others, which I didn't noticed when they left the group. Levy had joined us also with Juvia and Cana.

"Eirin?" –My train of thoughts were interrupted by Cana who was snapping her fingers in front of my face. I blinked a few times before realizing what was happening.

"Hmm?"

"I said if you wanted to come with us? Mira is doing her bachelorette thingy on a separate room. We're not doing anything explicit, sadly and orders by her fiancé, but we will have our own little time as girls." –I hesitated a bit and looked around for Rogue and when I spotted him I wanted to go and kick him in the balls. He was all smiley faces with the guys and the complete lazy, boring attitude form before was gone and I was pretty sure that he had a few drinks already in.

I glared at him and sighed, giving in and going with the girls to a private room on the second floor of the guild. It was nothing fancy; it had a table and a few chairs, a sofa and a separate table where there was different alcoholic beverages and some snacks also. I sat on one end of the sofa as I saw the girls get comfortable around the room and start passing drinks around.

Eventually a cup landed in front of me and I took it, taking a drag from the cup and not really caring what it was. Eventually we started talking about Mira's wedding and Laxus and all that and of course, ended up talking about boys and relationships. I got bored plus didn't wanted to talk about any of it so I decided to get up and out of the room. The guys were still talking but they were scattered around little groups.

I exited the guild doors also, making my way to a little bench that was outside the guild and I sat there, with my drink in hand and looking at the stars. It was nothing in particular, but the strange behavior of Rogue before the party and after we got here has me thinking a lot.

He's not the type of guy that doesn't want to go to any social gathering what so ever but if he made a promise he stuck to it and wouldn't do anything to break it. Also, he's not the type to be all moody with me. On the year we've been together nothing like this has happen. I sighed out loud and then I heard footsteps approaching. I turned my head and saw a guy (very handsome I might add) approaching me.

"Well, hello pretty lady." –He sat next to me while talking. "How come a lady like yourself is sitting all alone during the night and during a party?" –I hold the laugh that was trying to burst out of me. This guy is actually really funny, trying to pull off the trick of getting a girl. I smiled to him and looked back at the sky.

"Well, actually, a girl like myself likes the dark, and likes the night a lot so that's a reason to be out specially on a beautiful night like this one."

"That is very true. How come your boyfriend is not here with you?" –I was about to answer when another voice that wasn't mine answered.

"Her boyfriend has been looking all over for her." –Rogue was on the way that the guy came and the look on Rogue's face told him and me that he wasn't happy with this. I grinned at him. The guy got up, bowed to me and left. I looked back to the sky and smiled to myself. I felt Rogue sitting next to me, on the spot the guy was but he was sitting closer to me, which I didn't mind at all.

"This is why I didn't wanted to come." –I looked at him with a confused expression. He sighed. "Eirin, you know you pretty." -A few minutes passed when he spoke again after sighing. "Fuck that, you are fucking gorgeous for Christ sake and I didn't want other guys looking at you. I don't want to share you with anyone. I want more of you and all for myself and I know I sound selfish but-" –I cut him off by kissing his lips. When I parted I smiled to him. Who knew the famous Rogue Cheney can be a gluttony person? I don't mind though as long as he doesn't mind that I want the same.

"It's alright, I guess but next time, don't go acting all bitchy with me because that's not you and it's really weird." –He nodded and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Want to know one of the reasons I love the night and I love the darkness so much?"

"Why?"

"Because it reminds me of you." –He hugged me tighter to his body and laid his head on top of mine. I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist and leaned more to him. "You know, you look really nice in a tux. Maybe we should try something with it when we get home, if you know what I mean." –He laughed lightly.

"Whatever my princess wants." –I got up from his shoulder and looked at him. Today was a weird day for me since he was acting so… loving out of bed. Yup, I said out of bed. When we have intimacy is the only time he will be all lovely-dolly with me and to be honest, I don't mind at all. I sighed and smiled at him again. I got up and grabbed his hand, dragging him to start walking. "Aren't we saying goodbye?" –I shrugged my shoulders.

"Fuck that shit, they won't even notice anyways." –He smiled and nodded, walking next to me holding me close to me, not letting me go. Who knew Rogue can be so loving when he wants to huh?

* * *

_Who liked the Mira/Laxus paired thingy? Sorry, but I think they would look good together, sort of. I know I went a bit overboard with the dress thingy and all that, but again, I just went with the flow when I wrote this like I always do and this is what I came up with._

_So here it is. Tell me what you think. In case you wanted to see what Eirin was wearing, I'm going to leave you a link of the outfit [write on the search bar polyvore dot com and paste this after the com - /eirin/set?id=60542452]. Sorry, had to put it like that so it can appear. I tried different ways, nothing worked but this. Any who, I didn't knew what else to write, since these last 3 sins have been really hard to write about. The last sin, which is Sloth, is being a pain in my white butt. I don't know what to write! So I'm trying really, really, reeeeeeeeaaaaaaally hard to come up with something good, since (sadly) is the last chapter of this series._

_Also, I know I've told you before that I was thinking of writing a full Rogue/Sting, both with original characters. Well, I already started writing it and I got to say, its actually difficult trying to think on different original abilities of magic my characters can use. I think I'm going to mix it up a bit. Hopefully by the time I post the last chapter of this series, I can have the first chapter up so I can link you to it and you guys can read, it if you want._

_Thanks for reading! And don't forget to leave me your thoughts. Any grammar mistake also let me know. c:_

_Sayonara! c:_


	7. Author's Note

_Hello you guys. If you notice the title of this "chapter" is called Author's note. I've stumble upon a review on this story really important that has had me thinking for a long time now. Is not bad, on the contrair, it helps with my writing & I'm really grateful to _**tenshi-no-akuma-81**_ for taking of her time & writing me a review._ _With that said, I've come to some conclusions about this story. I really want to finish this because I though it is a splendid theme to use for a story of some sort & also because I said to you guys & myself that I was going to finish this. I have a lot of writings spread around my computer & on notebooks unfinished & I really don't want this one to be part of that collection. This is the first writing of mine that I post that is not a poem & if I'm self-conscious about one thing is my writing & that's why I always ask for your thoughts every time I post._

_I have two ideas. One is to finish this as it is & what not. Realizing & re-reading all chapters, & as I have said in some as well, I could have done way better that what I did. I feel like this really didn't came out as I would have liked because I was in such a hurry to finish it so I wouldn't leave it unfinished but I realized that my "mojo" comes in very random times & it also takes me some time to actually make a good chapter for any story I'm second option is to erase the chapters I have & start re-writing this again. It will probably take me more time that what has taken me to finish now, because of college & my life, but I promise you once again that I will finish this for you, & for me also. _

_The reason I'm letting you guys know is because I really don't know what to do. I would like to know your thoughts on this & for you guys to help me out make up my mind with this. Please leave me a review with your thoughts about it & I'll let you know as soon as I have make a decision. _

_Until then~ _


	8. Author's Note II

_Hello you guys! Sorry for not responding to any of your reviews but know that I've received them! I've been really busy with college, reason why the delay, but I've also taken the time to think really hard on what I want to do with this story._

_With that being said, I'm happy to announce that I will re-write the whole thing! I will take my time though, because I want it to be better and something I will be proud of. It also helps the fact that by each week that passes by, I get a chance to study more his character with the manga, so that will help me a lot along with the anime. I hope I can make this right somehow._

_Next upload that I make will be one of the chapters re-written and all the author's note & the others chapters will be erased. It will be like this collection will start all over. I hope you all look forward to it. Until then~ _


End file.
